To identify tunnel information, such as path information, in a computer network such as an autonomous system, conventional tunnel management systems poll every router in the network for a complete set of tunnel information. The complete set of tunnel information from each router may be aggregated to form a complete set of tunnel information for a network.
Routers may change tunnel information such as tunnel paths frequently throughout the day. In order to troubleshoot tunnel problems, it can be helpful if the troubleshooter has a currently accurate set of tunnel information.
However, there are several problems with conventional tunnel information reporting systems. Responding to a request for a complete set of tunnel information can cause the processor on the router to slow down, reducing routing performance, and the response to the request can be lengthy, impacting the bandwidth of the network. As a result, the operators of network information reporting solutions that request and aggregate tunnel information received in response to such requests are forced to choose between frequent requests for information from all of the routers so that the tunnel information is up to date, and infrequent requests for information from all of the routers so that the router and network performance are not impacted as much.